


Morning People

by aintweproudriff



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Multi, cheesy jokes, i'm too lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Pajama day for Jack, David, and Crutchie. David's not really a morning person, but the other two don't mind mornings.





	Morning People

"I vote today to be a pajama day," said Crutchie sleepily, resting his head on Davey's shoulder and forcing his hand into Jack's. His boyfriends, on either side of him, smiled; Jack squeezed Crutchie's hand and David kissed Crutchie's forehead. 

"I second that motion," David slurred, leaning back into his pillow. 

"Agreed," Jack affirmed. "Do we want to stay here in our pajamas, or do we want to make breakfast in our pajamas?"

"Breakfast," Crutchie clutched his stomach.  
"Bed," David said at the same time, pulling the covers up to his chest defensively. 

Jack sighed. "That doesn't help me." He stood up, resigning himself to what he was about to commit to. "Do you want me to make you guys breakfast in bed?"

He heard David, whose face was now buried in the pillow, gasp softly and whisper, "I love you."  
Crutchie grinned up at him.  
He took that to mean, "yes please." After all, how could he turn down that kind of response?

Not that he really minded, of course, he realized as he made coffee. For those two, Jack would do just about anything. He never thought he'd be able to wake up next to both of them, an he firmly believed that each morning that he did that was the best of his life.  
Three bagels popped out of the toaster, bringing him back to reality. He smeared cream cheese on two of them, which he then put on a plate. He fixed two mugs of coffee, one slightly lighter than the other.  
Gingerly he carried the plate and mugs down the hallway. When he reached the bedroom, Davey and Crutchie were asleep again, curled in on each other. Setting the plate and mugs down on the bedside take, he nudged them awake. 

"Hey beautiful adorable boyfriends, I've got breakfast."

"Food?" Crutchie rolled toward Jack and opened his eyes.  
"Yep, food." Jack passed him the plate. 

"Coffee?" David still hadn't opened his eyes or bothered to wake up at all.  
"Yeah, coffee too." Jack passed David a mug. 

Crutchie pulled up the covers, inviting Jack to climb back into bed.  
"Nah, I've gotta go get my own food. Be back in a second though."  
The comforter fell back to the mattress, and Crutchie took a bite of his bagel. 

By the time Jack returned to the bedroom only a minute later, Davey had downed half of his coffee, and was already looking a little more awake. Jack crawled back into bed, and nestled in next to Crutchie. 

"So is the plan to stay in bed all day?"  
"Yep," both David and Crutchie answered him.  
Jack laughed and took a bite of his bagel. "Okay, well in that case, one of you is cleaning up the dishes and grabbing my laptop so we can watch a movie."  
"I'll do it, since Jack got breakfast.," Crutchie volunteered.  
"You two are the best," David thanked them. 

When Jack had finished watching, the other boys were already done, and Crutchie climbed over Jack to get the plates. Mugs stacked precariously on top of each other, and resting on the plate, Crutchie carried all the dishes to the kitchen. When he returned, he leaned his crutch on the bedside table, and climbed over Jack again to get back to the middle. 

Jack paused for a second. 

"Crutch," he asked, "did you forget to grab my laptop?"  
"Oh. Yeah."

This made David pause. 

"Crutchie," David asked, "did you forget the laptop because you knew you could make me go get it?"  
"Oh. Yeah, that's about right."

Jack and Crutchie giggled to each other, while David glared at them. 

"Screw you guys," he said, pulling back the covers and standing up. 

"Ah, not this morning, Dave," Jack joked. "I was thinking we could just keep this a nice lazy morning. A PG-rated lazy morning."

"Maybe later though," Crutchie added. "Maybe tonight, if we're all up for it."

Again, the two boys dissolved into giggles. David grumbled all the way to the other room, but returned with the laptop and an annoyed smile on his face. He passed the computer to his boyfriends and crawled back into bed. 

Jack cracked the laptop open. 

"What do we wanna watch?" Jack asked, logging into his account. 

"Something funny," suggested Crutchie.  
"Something kinda mindless," David added, fluffing his pillow. 

"Okay, alright, funny and mindless…" Jack searched for a minute before asking, "romantic?" 

"If it's romantic it's gotta be gay," Crutchie smiled, and Jack nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, that's fair. I'm not in the mood to watch a woman be romanced by some creeped guy," David laughed a little bit. 

They settled on "Eat With Me," and laughed and smiled through the entire thing. Crutchie laughed so hard he almost cried when the mom was high, and that was when both Jack and David instinctively wrapped their arms around his shoulders. 

They stayed in bed for hours, even after the movie ended.  
Jack pulled his laptop to his lap, and responded to some emails about his upcoming art exhibition.  
Crutchie asked David to pass him his phone, and he scrolled through social media for a while, pausing periodically to show his boyfriends something funny.  
Davey grabbed his tablet and read on it a while, eventually finishing his book and switching to playing a number game. 

Mostly though, the boys laid there in their pajamas, and enjoyed being together. Sometimes, they had noticed, if could feel hectic with three of them in a relationship. With all of that chaos, it was good to appreciate the quiet, the morning, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments or kudos, and to come talk to me at @javidblue or @spot-and-all-his-cronies on tumblr!


End file.
